1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation detector provided with a radiation detecting element and an amplifier, which is to be used as the whole or a part of a preamplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
A radiation detector for detecting radiation such as X-rays is provided with a radiation detecting element such as an SDD (Silicon Drift Detector). A radiation detecting element outputs a charge signal corresponding to detected radiation, the charge signal is converted into a voltage signal by a preamplifier, and signal processing such as creation of a spectrum is performed based on the voltage signal. Some conventional radiation detectors are formed as a unit including a radiation detecting element and a preamplifier. An example of a radiation detector formed as a unit is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,127,930.
A radiation detector formed as a unit includes, in addition to a radiation detecting element and a preamplifier, connecting wires, which are respectively connected with each of the radiation detecting element and the preamplifier in order to supply electric power. Each connecting wire is connected with an external power supply or ground via a connecting terminal. Some other radiation detectors formed as a unit do not include the whole circuit of a preamplifier but include a part of a preamplifier. For example, in some radiation detectors, an FET (Field Effect Transistor), which is a part of a preamplifier, is connected with a radiation detecting element. In such a radiation detector, an FET is connected with the other part of the preamplifier, which exists in the exterior, via a connecting terminal.